


Sympathy Pain

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Babies, Baby Luke, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, baby leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to Gaol ise Gaol iNot long after leaving Stewjon, Anakin receives notice that sends him racing back...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	Sympathy Pain

They're on the bridge when it happens. Anakin is standing there, Ahsoka at his side, overseeing the clones at work when a pain, unlike anything he had ever experienced before shot through his body and sent the Jedi collapsing to the floor, arms wrapped around his torso, and crying. " _ **Fuuuuuuuuuck!**_ " He screamed so loud that every single person currently onboard was notified about the situation without anyone having to send an alarm out. " ** _Fucking kriff shit fuck cocksucker!_** "

Ahsoka knelt down next to her Master and gently placed her hands on his shoulders to try and help guide him up into a sitting position but Anakin was not budging. "...you good?" She asked. "Do you want me to go and get Kix?"

"No! I am not fucking-" Anakin's head shot up, his face pale, and his blue eyes wide with fear as the realization of what was happening dawned upon him. This wasn't a cramp or some regular stomach ache... "Obi-Wan..."

His padawan snorted and gave his shoulder a playful little shove, "Fucking kriff Anakin, there better not be another one in there. Master Windu will actually kill himself-"

"It's time."

"Time? Time for what?" The Jedi Knight answered his padawan's question by flashing her a look that would have been capable of reducing even the most stone-faced warrior to a pile of dust. Luckily Ahsoka was used to Anakin's dramatics by now so this glower had no effect on her other than alerting her of the situation at hand. She ran her hand over her montrals to try and calm herself down. It wasn't working. "Oh fuck! Rex! We gotta turn this ship around! No excuses!"

The clone commander was in no position to argue with either of them so he just nodded eagerly and sprinted off to carry out the orders, "Yes ma'am!"

"Can you send Obi-Wan a message back?" Ahsoka asked, "Ask him to hold on?"

Anakin's voice cracked when he replied, "Do you want me to die Ahsoka?"

"Okay fair enough." In hindsight, trying to tell Obi-Wan who had to have been in a lot of pain and was just trying to go through the motions to stop was a stupid idea that would end with both her and Anakin getting their heads cut off by the Omega's lightsaber the second he was up and able to maneuver around again. Maybe he would even do it with the twins; one strapped to his front, and the other strapped to his back in one of those little baby carriers. It was an imaginary situation that was as cute as it was mortifying. "Then tell him we're on our way back." That had to have been the best thing for her grandmaster to hear at the moment. Anakin winced but raised his hands to his temples and closed his eyes. Ahsoka waited for a second before her curiosity got the better of her, "What's he saying?"

"I don't want to tell you what he's saying-" It involved a slew of various curses and other colorful language that he had picked up during his travels across the galaxy that Ahsoka would inevitably utilize herself if the words were to ever fall into her hands. " _ **Motherfucking bastard!**_ "

* * *

The second they had touched back down on Stewjon Anakin was off. He ran faster than he had ever had before, almost becoming a blur to those of the 501st who dared to watch from the windows or from the ramp alongside Ahsoka and Rex who had decided to hang back and let their friend handle things for himself. Force knows that they would both get run over if they tried to follow along and accidentally got in his way. They had tried to get as close as they could to the Kenobi home but it was still a bit of a walk. That being said, Anakin made the trip in about a minute and a half and practically leaped up the front steps, yanking open the door with such strength that he nearly took it off its hinges. "Obi-Wan!" He called out. "Obi-Wan?!"

Donalbain's gruff voice shouted from upstairs, "He's in here you dobber!"

Anakin took the stairs two at a time and when he got to the top, saw the members of the Kenobi family gathered in the hall outside a room at the end of the hall, shuffling as they waited for the go-ahead to enter the room or receive notice that they were needed. "Donalbain! Kal-Vi! Padme!" He greeted each of them. The alpha's eyes then landed upon the room and the door half-closed. He let out a soft sigh, his pace finally slowed down as he approached the door and slowly pushed it open, "Obi-Wan..." His joy was quickly short-lived as another shockwave of pain spread through him that had the Alpha dropping to his knees, " ** _Shit! Fuck! Motherfucker!_** "

The room they were in had to have been a guest room. It was very empty, with only the most minimal furniture (a bed, a dresser, a desk, a chair, etc) and the only people currently in the room where an Omega Stewjoni woman, a midwife if Anakin had to guess, who was currently mashing herbs into a paste in this little ceramic bowl while she waited for Obi-Wan to dilate and the Omega in question who was currently laying in the bed, collapsed against the pillows, his hands twisting up in the blankets as he writhed and waited for further instructions. Anakin could sense Obi-Wan relax upon seeing his mate and he managed a little smile, "My...thoughts...exactly."

In the blink of an eye, Anakin was at Obi-Wan's side, holding onto one of his hands and giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'm here." He said softly and placed his other hand over the curve of Obi-Wan's bump. "I'm here though and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Had Obi-Wan given birth on Coruscant he would have been administered the best that modern medicine had to offer; highly trained doctors and nurses, an epidural, a private room in some highly sterilized hospital...they were so lucky to have been able to have it on Stewjon instead. The paste that the midwife had been making was a composite of various local plants and herbs; an ancient remedy used to reduce pain during labor, something to help the expectant mothers relax that was far stronger than anything they could have gotten on Coruscant. After nearly nine hours the older of the twins entered the world, wriggling and crying, and was quickly cleaned up and wrapped in a towel to be handed off to her father while the midwife prepared for her brother. He was born only ten minutes later, barely crying which was enough to put the room on edge but those fears were quickly diminished when the child started cooing and gurgling happily instead. Like she had done for his sister, the midwife cleaned him up, wrapped him up in a towel, and handed him back to his parents, this time to Obi-Wan who was waiting with open arms. After a couple of minutes of cuddling with their respective twins, Anakin leaned over to press a kiss to his mate's forehead when he heard something that caught his attention, "What are you giggling at?" He asked. 

"You remember how Mace nearly throttled you when we told him it was twins?" The Omega asked between giggles, "It was me."

"What?"

"It was me." Obi-Wan repeated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Fraternal twins come from two different eggs, it's the mom's fault. I did it. I did it and you got blamed." And on that note, the Jedi Master broke out into a loud laughing fit, still holding his newborn son close to his chest. 

"Okay." Anakin was going to have to speak with the midwife and see how much of that paste she had actually given his mate because whatever it was, it was clearly too much. He looked down at the crying baby girl in his arms, "We're going wait to name you until he comes down from...this, okay Princess?" His daughter twisted her tiny face up in disgust. "Don't give me that look. Do you want to risk being named Rainbow or something?" 


End file.
